Am I really so perfect?
by Tierra The Awesome
Summary: Prima Autem Perfectio. Thats my name. The one given to me. All i need to know about myself, he says.   Yeah right. I need to know what this feeling is. The one making my head swim with confusion.
1. Meeting in the Castle

**Well, I know I haven't written on What's Your Problem lately, or at all. But on on xmas break, so I now have time to write and post and bask in the glory that is reviews. Well, I hope so anyway. So, bye, and enjoy this new fic **

I held the locket close to my chest, clutching at it as I tried to calm myself down. I hated these things my parents made me go to. Or technically, their best friends, the Malfoy's. Those people were so odd….They were always so mean to my parents, but seemed to grudgingly accept me. Their son, who my parents were trying to set me up with, had apparently decided to come to this party. I hadn't seen him since we were both turning 11. Since then, he had apparently been to prissy private schools. Its been almost 4 years since that summer. I wonder what he looks like now. I guess Ill see soon. Our limo pulled into the half-mile long driveway, and our chauffeur opened the door after we stopped. First out was my dad, who looked a little like Maxwell Sheffield, a TV actor, and was wearing a black Armani suit, and a Valentino tie. He helped my mother out, who had her (bleached) blonde hair elegantly done up in a twisty bun thing on the side of her head. Her long blue silk dress rustled beautifully as she walked in her modest (3 inch) heels. And then I came out, happy to look as crazily different as I could. Thank god for the paparazzi, or else my hard work would have gone to waste.

My (naturally, from my dads side) blonde hair was wavy curl-ish down to my waist. I had on a bright friggin purple corset dress, with was all poofy and taffeta-y down to just above my knees. My black and white striped knee-highs were loose and falling down my shins over my fishnets. I had on the cruelly attractive (5 inches. Scream!) heels that hurt to walk in, that sparkled and glowed from the batteries in the platforms. I had or a mini top hat with purple roses and fishnet stuff, which was clipped into my hair. I was wearing like, a thousand bracelets, so I jangled and clinked every time I fidgeted, Which was a lot, as I fondled the black and rose gold locket against my chest, too nervous to stop. The mansion (ahem, castle!) was friggin massive. My parents were already inside, so I walked up the black (seriously? Why not, like red? There was enough media cover for this to be the Grammy's) carpet into the huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge front hall.

People walked around, gossiping, and having boring conversations about dumb stuff, like stock, and money, and some sport, that apparently was something like hide-and-seek. I mean, why else would you have a seeker? And what type of grown men watch kids play hide-and-seek? Pervs. I strode through the mess of people (as well as I could in the abominations known as the battery powered shoes that were easy to walk in, but attracted too much attention, cause they were brighter than the candle-lit room really allowed for) towards the hall. Once out of the stuffy dancing hall (castles. Geez) I walked down the hall, and collapsed on a couch in what I assumed to be a guest bedroom, or a…what is it called? A parlor? But it wasn't. I shoulda known. Cause to assume is to make an ass outta you and me.

I stretched out, and sighed happily. I could easily avoid my parents back here. "Who the hell are you?" came a voice from across the room. I jumped up (bad idea with these shoes. I didn't fall, but my shoe came off, and I was off balance) and twisted around so fast, my hair completely fanned out. And hit me in the face. Smooth, Tierra, smooth. "My name is Tierra Gail Lunis. Daughter of Dianna Lunis and Patrick Lunis, Owners of Lunis Environmental. Now, who are you?" My feeble attempt to save face by whipping out the parents-are-important card. My parents own Lunis Environmental, which is basically the British version of Wal-Mart, but 10 times more rich.

He smirked. Crap, he already knew who I was, just not what face went to the name. this couldn't be good. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, who have arranged this…gala…..to get you to agree to marry me in 5 years." I gaped, and he walked out of the room. I guess I was still processing how friggin hot he was. I'll tell you what he looked like, and then Ill tell you what I did.

He's blonde. He is tall. He is buff; in a not-freakishly-disgusting-way. His hair hung in his face a little, and his eyes, ohmifrackinggod his eyes. They were melting. If I were icy cold steel in a massive sheet of ice, looking in his eyes, I would be a puddle in seconds. And, he had not gotten completely dressed yet. Perv! HE HAD PANTS ON! TUX PANTS! But he was topless. 6 pack, abs, biceps, triceps, and the kind of shoulders that make a girls feel safe, and nice arms (I kinda have this thing that guys have to have nice arms.)that made me want to clone him, take the clone home, and make him my personal slave model. (This is where you are allowed to have pervish thoughts. Cuz I am too )

Anyway, I screamed what really really loud, then a string of "unlady-like" words that im not gonna repeat here. Then I ran after him, my shoes in hand, my bare feet pounding on the flagstones. I caught him walking into another room (somehow he had gotten a shirt on. WAAAH) and pounced on him, and he body slammed onto the floor. Before his head cracked against the floor I fell, and got under him somehow. So he landed (kinda, he stopped himself) ON TOP OF ME. A FRIGGIN HOT GUY I HAVE KNOWN SINCE PRACTICALLY BABYDOM WAS ON TOP OF ME AND HES HOT AND IM TOTALLY PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY ATTRACTED TO HIM AND HES ON TOP OF ME! Okay Tierra, breathe. In, out, in, out…..

"I thought we were supposed to save this until the honeymoon." I couldn't help but giggle, kinda mischeviously. And since we were both winded, and gushing hormones (blame puberty) I guess we got caught up in the moment. I mean, his…pelvis was on mine, and our faces were inches apart. So yeah, we kissed. And I guess I decided to have fun, maybe just a little. I flipped him over so I was on top, and I kicked the door closed. I began unbuttoning his shirt, and pulled it off of him. With that out of the way, I pulled back and began to evaluate him. He laid back on his elbows, grinning. "What? Do I pass inspection?" "Yes. No, we are going to play tag. And since I have to wear these monstrosities in there, I get a 3 minute head start." I got up, put on the shoes, and bolted. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

….

As I skidded to a stop in front of the dancing hall, I realized there was no way I could hide in the clothes I was wearing. I ran fast towards a closet, and found that it was chock-full of extra clothes. I grabbed something black, and found it was silky and velvety to the touch. I whisked behind the door as I heard steps from the other end of the hall, and I softly closed the door, and began changing, in what I found was someone's actual walk in closet, I just came in from the other side. I put on a wig, different jewelry, but kept on the shoes cuz a) the dress was really long and b) he needs some way of finding me.

The dress was about 7 inches too long, and it still dragged even with the shoes on. It also had a corset, but with chains, and blood red ribbons. The corset was covered in lace and zippers. The skirt was silky, and slit up to my knee in the front. I turned off the glowy thing on the shoes, and slipped my locket into the pocket hidden in the corset, putting on a black necklace with several diamonds. My bracelets came off, and were replaced by one cuff, witch had lace and leather, on the other a thick biker chain. I put on stockings that were a sheer black, and then put all my stuff in a bag, which I hid in the room. I pulled on the blonde wig that was mid-back length, and bone straight. I swept it up in a clip to hide the bulging of my own hair beneath it.

When I got back into the now stuffy AND overcrowded dancing hall, I spotted Draco at the bar, where all they would give him was soda, which seemed to piss him off. He finally gave up, and scanned the room, pausing on me, shaking his head, and looking over the rest of his guests. I turned on the shoes with a stamp of my foot, (and also scared several short little waiters, who were wearing some really raggy clothes.) I pushed my way through the crowd, and was stopped by some drunk guy who was spluttering about some drunk-talk, quidditch and gringotts. I walked past, and sat at the bar, next to Draco, and disguised my developed British accent, and spoke in my natural southern voice that you can only get from living in Tennessee with your grandparents for 5 years.

"Hi. My name is...Christine Summers. You must be Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you."

He looked…aggravated to say the least. He was pissed that he couldn't find me. Thank god I had two accents in my arsenal to disguise my self. But, true to his breeding, he was polite. "Yes, thank you. I apologize, but im not familiar with your name. Why have you been invited, if that's not rude?" Oh crap. "Uhhhh… My mother is a cosmetic CEO, of Revlon. I think your mother wants to make a trade network or…something. Heh, heh." I attempted to say. And he looked at me funny. "My mother…doesn't use make-up. Or do business." Damn. "Well, I don't know why we're here, but we are. You might as well try to be nice to me. I don't see any other people our age, or anywhere close." He looked at me, and seemed a little, regretful? Resentful? I dunno. "Well, the girl I like, she's hiding, and I don't know where the hell she is. And that's pissing me off." He muttered something that sounded like: three minute headstart, my ass. I giggled and grabbed his chin, and kissed him. He stared at me, blatantly shocked. I reverted back to British accent-ness. "Idiot! It's me, Drake." I yanked off the wig (ow-nessness) and poked him in the chest. (ooooooh, he's strong, his chest's all firm. I think im drooling)

"Glaring, he growled at me. He swung around on the bar stool, and stared in the opposite direction. "Awwwww…..c'mon Drake, are you really gonna ignore me?" No response. I decided to pull out the big guns, no matter how degrading it was. I pressed my chest against his back, and draped my arms around him, and began plying with the buttons on his shirt, whispering in his ear, "Please, Drake? Don't make me get changed nack into my clothes all by myself….." I made a pouty sound, like a little sound, all girly, and he laughed. "I thought you were serious for a sec. But that little sound, I thought girls only did that in movies." I stomped my foot at him. He laughed harder. Obviously. "Did….you…just stomp your foot at me? You have got to be kidding." "Jerk," I said, and stomped away angrily. Stupid pissy-making hormones. Stomping into the closet, I changed, and began to fix my hair, which had gotten really frizzy under the wig. My dress was unzipped, and the skirt was hiked up, cuz I wasn't finished re-dressing. Drake came in, and called my name, before he found me sitting there, frozen, my dress only halfway covering my cleavage and thighs. Oh great. This would happen to me wouldn't it?


	2. Problems With Our Parents

I stared at him for a sec, and I wished like hell I'd had some gum, so I could pop it for emphasis. No such luck though. 'Well, this is awkward." I said, more blunt than a 30 year old axe against steel. He chuckled nervously, which shocked me a little. I dropped my hair, clutched my top against my chest, and stood up, wide-eyed. "Why, Draco Malfoy? Are you…_nervous_? Is it possible?" I stood half a foot in front of him, and let my face make that all shock-y expression, like when you miss a step when you're going downstairs and you get that little mini heart attack.

"No. I'm not _nervous._ I'm just….er…..a little surprised." I smirked and said tauntingly, " Oh, and here I was, thinking you were quite the ladies man. All the girls fawning over you at that prissy little boarding school of yours? No? What a shocker, a disappointment to your legacy, seeing how sexy-ful you are…hmmm….." As I said this, I circled him, dragging one finger around him. Why? For the following reasons:

I saw it in a soap opera once (blech) and it seemed to work well in the moment

I couldn't resist touching him

It made him blush :D

Giggling, I ran away from him, and he let out a "huh" of surprise. But, I forgot about the dress. Which, fell off before I could grab at it. I dashed behind a rack of clothes, and grabbed a robe off of a mannequin. But, unfortunately, not before I flashed him. Seriously flashed him. I was blushing from my golden roots to my black toenails. He was rolling on the floor laughing. I stomped over to him, and resisted the MASSIVE urge to stomp his face in with my foot. Nevertheless, I picked up my bag, and locked myself in the dressing room.

After a couple of minutes, he knocked on the door, and said, " I'm sorry Tierra. I didn't mean to offend or embarrass you. Please come out." I growled, and smashed open the door. Stomping past him, I made my way back to the dancing hall, where I opened the door, and was met with some of the ludest screaming ive ever heard.

…

I pushed through the excited and anxious crowd, towards the source of the noise. My mom was leaning against my father, looking dazed. Spaced out look, hand to the fore-head, quiet, French mumbling, the whole happy meal.

Crap.

My dad was screaming, ahem, yelling in a manly fashion, at the adult Malfoys.

"How DARE you insult us like that! We will NOT stand for this! We are leaving, right now!"

Oh. Holy. Shit.

!

Not good not good not good not good.

I smacked my forehead with my palm, groaning.

"We did not insult you, we merely pointed out that you have failed to raise your daughter in an appropriate manner. She seems, to say the least, to be a bit of a trollop." Narcissa said disdainfully.

"This is not the sort of girl our son should be inclined to wed." Lucius looked down at my parents, looking regal in his finely tailored clothes.

Damn british asshole.

Wait. I'm british-ish.

Damn asshole.

I stepped out of the throng of on-lookers, into the wide berth given to the adults by the crowd.

"Excuse me, but did you just call me a whore?"

"No. I called you a trollop, young lady," Mrs. Malfoy said, like I wasn't smart enough to know what the word meant.

"Oh, excuuuuuuuuse me then, ma'am. Did you just call me a prostitute? Well for you information, I am not a prostitute, trollop, harlot, whore, whatever else you want to call it. I am a 15 year old girl,, with eccentric tastes in clothing, art, and literature. Last time I checked, 'trollops' did not take college-level courses at age 15, as I do. So, all I want to say is, BITCH! I am being raised better than you raise your own fucking kid, more than likely. So stop acting like you're so much goddamn better than avery-fucking-body else, just because you have wads of cash. Oh, and _Narcissa_," I ranted, putting emphasis on the degradingly informal use of her first name, " you're more likely to be a lady whore than I am. So go fuck yourself."

"What the BLOODY hell?"

Draco stood at the edge of crowd, at the fringes of the bubble. He looked completely confused.

"Draco, your betrothal to this….undignified, childish girl…has been abolished."

"What?"

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! Acting like you can just choose your kids future like that! Don't be such a narcissistic, self-admiring ass."

I spun on my heel, almost toppling, having suddenly become unsteady on my feet. What the hell had just happened? What the hell had I DONE? I ran through the crowd, and ditched the shoes at the door. I ran through the halls, my feet pounding on the cold marble. I ran up and down stairs, through rooms and halls, until I was exhausted and lost. This house was the size of a frickin' castle. There was no way I was going t be able to find myself out of this. I yanked open a door, and stumbled into what seemed to be a turret tower thingy.

I fell to my knees, flat-out bawling. I looked like a prostitute? I was a whore? Undignified? Childish? Was I really that bad of a person? I slammed the door closed, and walked towards the huge bay window. I sat on the stone ledge, wiping away the mess of tears on my face. Dammit, I cant even CRY pretty. I looked like a mess. The cool breeze from outside wafted into the circular room, the cold stone walls not helping with the chilly dampness.

I jumped when the door opened with a bang, and I almost fell out the window. I clung to the window ledge, looking down. I was probably 70 feet up. My heart raced, and suddenly everything slowed down.

What if I let go?

I would fall. I would die. I would never have to deal with this sorta shit ever again.

"Mistress Lunis? The young master wishes me to bring you to him." One of the weird little waiters was looking at me with its massive eyes.

Creee-eeepy.

Yet oddly cute.

Huh. Weird.

"Uh, that's nice. Can you help me up?"  
>The little guy wrapped his abnormally long fingers around my wrist, and pulled me up with more strength than should have been possible, in comparison to his tiny size.<p>

"Please follow me, Mistress Lunis."

"Ummm…okay?"

I followed the little guy down the hall, into another tower. This one had a much bigger window, and stuff in it besides old mildew-y hay and rat crap.

A large green and silver bed was in the middle of the room, right up next to the window. The metal and glass desk was large, and covered in a mess of huge leather bound books and….scrolls…of….parchment….

WTF? Parchment? And quills. Quills?

Weeeeeeeeeeird.

The silver gilt snakes that were painted on his walls were mesmerizingly beautiful, their emerald green eyes entrancing.

"Tierra! Where the hell did you go?"

I whipped around, and once again was attacked in the face by my hair.

"Ptttth, ptui, ptth….I was in the, nyech, in the tower thingy. Like, 5 doors down." I kept pulling my hair out of my face, and spitting it out of my mouth.

"Have….have you been crying?"

"….noooo….."

"Liar."  
>"Shut the hell up, Malfoy."<p>

He squinted his eyes a little at my snarky remark, and mumbled something that sounded like "mud" and "ranger". What? That has no relevance whatsoever.

I walked toward his bed, and flopped down on it, exhausted as all get out. His silk sheets were warm, despite the cold air of his stone and metal bedroom. I curled up into a ball, and barely registered his next question.

"What are you going to do?"

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

"About your parents. They left two hours ago. And my parents pretty much banned them, and you, from setting foot on this property."

"Shit. ." I groaned. Just fracking wonderful.

Banned from the property. And people banned from this familiy's property were under penalty of guard dogs.

This dogs, ive seen them. They're quite literally the size of horses. With half-foot long teeth.

The beware of dogs signs literally have disclaimers on them, that free the Malfoys, legally anyways, from any responsibilities for injuries from the dogs.

I kinda cant leave the house with a 95% chance of death my dog-mammoth.

GOD DAMN!

"I'm also never allowed to associate with you again. In my life. Ever. In any way. Whatsoever."

"Oh fuck that. You're the closest thing ive ever had to the equivalent of a friend, that's male."

"Nice to know. But this is really dangerous."

"To hell with it. I'm going to bed."

"You're stealing my bed? Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Right there." I pointed to the other side of the bed. "The bed is like, 15 feet wide. Just sleep right there. It's not creepy or sexual if you're like, 8 feet away from me."

I rolled over, and closed my eyes, and let my mind slip away into the dark recesses of sleep, with the familiar falling sensation letting me escape from my fucked-up life.


	3. Discoveries

**Okay…so they start spazzing and cussing and arguing in French so imma put all the translations in e.g. like so. Kk? Awesome? Nice. Read and enjoy, bitches ily! 333**

I opened my eyes, and stretched. I rolled over it the soft bed, then rolled over again to get off the bed. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again-oh I fell.

"Owwww…"

I stood up, rubbing the small of my back where I had fallen.

What the hell…

I'm wearing pajamas…that aren't mine…..

I looked at my feet, and saw that the black silk pants were much longer than my legs, and trailed on the floor. The sleeves were several inches longer than my arms, falling about four inches past my fingertips.

These clothes are huge…but soooo silkyyy…..

I looked down it the clothes again, and saw a silver monogram on the breast pocket.

DM in really curly, fancy, embroidered lettering.

D…M….

DRACO FREAKING MALFOY!

HE CHANGED MY GODDAMN CLOTHES!

"Yo Malfoy!'

I jumped onto his bed, sliding on the silk bedcovers, and crashing into him. We flew off the bed, and fell on the floor, bringing most of the bed sheets with us. I fell on top of him, and heard him let out a strangled yell as his breath whooshed out.

"Tierra? What the hell are you doing?"

"YOU CHANGED MY CLOTHES YOU PERVERT!"

"No I didn't!"

"THEN WHO DID?"

"THE ELVES-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"But you just asked-"

"GO GET ME SOME COFFEE BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU! GO!"

"But-"

"OBEY! GO GET ME MY COFFEE!"

"Fine, fine. I'm GOING DON'T HIT ME!"

"Good."

He left the room, muttering to himself. Also wearing the same pajamas I was…..

Who the hell are the elves? Probably what they call little people in Britain now. Damn, British people are such assholes.

I turned around, glaring at his bed, which I made absentmindedly. I'm a bit OCD when it comes to beds. They have to be PERFECTLY made up or I get really annoyed. I even have to organize my stuffed animals at home. After his bed was all neat, and well-made, I sat on it to think.

_What the hell am I gonna do? _

_Like he said, staying here is really dangerous…._

_But trying to leave is a bad idea too._

_But I can't just stay here for the rest of my life! _

_Ugh I'm trapped._

_That guy better be back here in five minutes with my coffee or I'm going to attack him with Qcarl._

**Qcarl is a dead fish that conveniently appears out of nowhere when I am in need of his assistance to, er, **_**persuade**_**, someone. **

I glared at the wall, getting lost in the intricate spirals of the snakes decorating the cement slabs. My eyes twisted in endless spirals before seeing his desk, which had towers of old-fashioned, leather books on it. I walked up to the glass desk, and picked up one of the books, tracing a line down the gold-embossed leather spine.

_**Hogwarts, A History**_

Oooo…fancy.

I cracked open the book, and I was bombarded with the scent of paper and leather, and recognized the comforting smell of libraries that I had gotten used to in America. As I began to read, bits of my mind twitched.

Okay, that sounded insane. But, it was like trying to remember something that you had done when you were four, something so long ago all you can really remember is that you cant remember it. But it nagged the hell outta me.

I closed the book with a muffled snap, and set it back on top of the pile of texts. I traced my finger along each of the leather spines, reading the titles of each book. He must really like magical fiction…

I snickered a little at all the titles.

_A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_

_A Guide to Medieval Sorcery_

_Asiatic Anti-Venoms_

_Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More)_

I nearly lost it reading that title…

_Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_

_Moste Potente Potions_

_Monster Book of Monsters_

_Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_

_Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland_

_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_

_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_

_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_

I giggled at that one too.

I picked it up, and opened it to the first page of chapter one.

_So you want to win the witch of your dreams over? Well, look no further because 12 Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches is here to help! WE will be able to help you win the witch of your dreams over in 12 easy steps! So waste no more time simply pining for the lucky lady, let's go into the first basic step of how to charm a witch! _

_If the witch of your dreams is not yet a friend of yours, I strongly suggest this: _

_1. Compliment her. _

_Compliments are always the best way to break the ice. And if the witch is a friend of yours, compliments will also help to strengthen that friendship and make it into something more. But do remember you must be subtle in giving these compliments and do not compliment her too generously or too often, this would make her suspicious of your intentions and that is the last thing you need. _

_Compliments as such could range from what she is wearing (which is probably the most popular compliment a wizard can give to a witch) or something wonderful about her. You are in love with her, are you not? So it shouldn't be too hard to think of something nice about her and tell her that. Every compliment should be given with the intention of making that witch happy and therefore you should know at least what the witch takes pride in (e.g. her Quidditich skills, her marvelous talent for essay writing.) Compliment her on that, and the desired effect will materialize. _

_Witches often need to be told how pretty they are, or how smart they are, and if you tell her all that, you, my friend, are well on your way to winning her over and making her yours! _

That was it.

I busted out laughing so hard I choked, dropping the book on the floor with a thud. I giggled so hard that my hair fell out of its messy bun, and fell down my back.

After four or five minutes I composed myself enough to be able to breathe again. After another minute I was able to pick the book back up and skip to chapter 2.

_Alright let's move on to the second chapter. Broken the ice with the witch of your dreams? Now we will proceed to the next step which is of no less importance in charming her to make her yours: _

_2. Know her like you know yourself. _

_This is very important. Get to know everything about her, what are her likes, what are her secret fears, where she wants to get married next time, everything and anything she says must be of the utmost importance to you and you must remember whatever she tells you._

_Most wizards often forget what the witches of their dreams tell them, and witches like to know that other wizards can remember what they have said previously, as this means that what they have said is of some importance to that wizard. _

_In order to know her as well as you know yourself, you have to spend more time with her. Take note of what she says and always listen to her (more on this in chapter 5). _

_If the witch of your dreams is a close friend, get to know her even better. There's no limit to how well you know a person, spend more time with her such that you can even understand her moods and read her thoughts. _

_So what are you waiting for? Get out there and start getting to know her as well as you know yourself! _

I snorted so loud I jumped. This was hilarious. It was some sort of Witch/Wizard instruction manual for dating. I tossed it back on the desk, and collapsed on his bed in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Drake stood in the doorway, holding two coffee mugs, each of which were tall, clear, and shaped like skinny beer mugs. They were frosted and everything. He handed me mine, which was topped with a LOT of whipped cream.

Yay. I love iced coffee.

"The Twelve Ways to Charm Witches Book. Priceless."

He choked on his coffee, and spit it all over the floor. He looked so shocked with his face all flushed and coffee foam all over is mouth and his hair all messed up. I laughed so hard, I almost dropped my glass. I set it on his bed-side table and kept giggling like a madwoman.

He stared at me, gaping. I stood up, still giggling.

"Don't worry Drake, that is all a bunch of crap. Your good looks will make up for how much you suck at being a nice person." I ruffled his white blonde hair- marveling for a second at how soft it was.

He smacked my hand away from his head, glaring at me.

"Just drink your coffee, damn woman."

"Asshole."

I sat back on his bed, and took a sip of the frost y beverage.

"OH THIS IS NASTY! EW EW EW!" I shrieked.

"What?"

"There needs to be more sugar, what are you, addicted to bitter? Its nasty!"

"I like it bitter!"

"YOU'RE BRITISH YOU DON'T COUNT!"

"YOU'RE BRITISH TOO!"

"SHUT UP AND GET ME SOME MORE SUGAR YOU ARSE MUFFIN!"

"What's an arse muffin?"

"I have no idea. Now get more sugar for my coffee."

"Fine. Geez."

He pulled a stick out of his pocket, and I just stared at him. What the…why the hell did he have a stick in his pocket?

He mumbled something, and twirled the stick, and its tip glowed bright blue, before a sparkling puff of sugar flew from its tip to my glass. It sank into the bitter brown liquid, and I just gaped.

"Tierra? Whats wrong with you?"

I dropped my glass, shard of glass, ice, coffee, and whipped cream flying all over his pristine black marble floor. I leapt backwards on the bed, falling in the middle of his massive mattress.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?"


	4. Prima Autem Perfectio

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

I shrieked as he reached for me with a confused expression, leaping backwards on his massive mattress, skidding across his silk covers. He jumped over the mess of glass and coffee, then got on the bed and reached for me again. I hit him on the face, and jumped backwards again, sliding off the bed and smacking the back of my head on the cold floor. My vision went black, and I saw stars as I came to, still on the floor.

Draco was just sitting up just as I opened my eyes, rubbing the side of his face, where a large dark bruise was spreading across his temple. He shook his head and tried to move towards me again.

I scrambled backwards on the floor, standing up and still backing away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with ME? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed slamming my back into his desk, hurting my back. Every book tumbled to the ground, and I jumped up on top of the desk. Several of the books flopped open, the pages blowing around as they tumbled over each other as they crashed to the floor. One of them kept flopping around, eventually breaking the belt it was strapped in. It flapped open and shut repeatedly, scuttling across the floor. Draco tried to avoid it, but it followed him around, snapping at his feet. I watched in a mixture of shock, fear, and awe, as he jumped on it and tied it up with the silk night-shirt that he was wearing.

While he was distracted, I decided to try and make a break for it. I jumped clear off his desk, the glass plate crashing to the ground and shattering into a thousand glass pieces, as I ran out the door, yanking it open and trying to run down the hall to my left. I ran about 20 feet before skidding to a stop. Narcissa and a group of…elves… were running up the stairs at the end of the hall, towards me and Draco's room.

I turned to try and run the other way, but was blocked by Draco, who was standing there, still trying to wrestle the living book.

I whipped my head back and forth, my blonde hair fanning out and hitting me in the face repeatedly. I crouched, ready to run in whichever direction I had to.

"L'enfer est elle fait qu'ici?" Narcissa shrieked. **WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE**?

I'm guessing she doesn't know I speak French…..

"Mère, elle était et accident, elle était dans une tour et je ne savais pas quoi faire-" he tried to respond, but she cut him off. **Mother, it was an accident, she was in a tower and I didn't know what to do**-

"Draco, écouter ici. Vous n'associera pas avec cette fille. Et comme pour montrer sa magie ? VOUS IDIOT ! Elle est un Moldu! !"**Draco, listen here. You will not associate with this girl. And as for showing here magic? YOU IDIOT! She's a muggle!**

A muggle? What the hell is a muggle? I stole a glance at Draco's face, and suddenly he was looking at me with an expression of pure revulsion.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

A tapping of polished wood against marble ascended the stairs, and Narcissa made a face. Draco still looked repulsed.

Crap. Lucius.

He emerged from the shadowy stairwell, behind his willowy wife. She replaced her annoyed expression with one of indifference as her husband came to stand by her side.

"She saw you…perform magic?" He said in his rich voice.

"It was…I didn't know she was a _muggle_." He said the word like it was a really bad cuss word. Like how religious fanatic-weirdoes say transsexuals and gays.

I hate those kind of religious people who think gays and transsexuals are some sort of hell-spawn or whatever. They're the hell spawn for being such dicks about it. **Shuns them**

Anyways, back the point.

"Well, she'll have to go…"

"Lucius, you can't just kill her-"

"Can't I?"

"Well isn't it kind of, excessive?"

"Shut your mouth."

He slapped her, and I let out a small gasp as my jaw dropped. I saw Draco grimace, but stay silent.

"Now, it's time for you, girl."

He held up his cane menacingly, and I cocked an eyebrow.

He grasped the snake head in his pale hand, and whipped another wand out, that was long and black. I widened my eyes, scared of what he was going to do to me.

"Prepare to die, wench."

He pointed it at me, smirking at the fear that must have been obvious on my features.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A bolt of green light shot out of the tip of his wand, and I held up my hands as if it was going to help me in any way at all. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for death.

Huh. I wonder what it's like. Probably boring. I mean its death. Could be exciting though…I mean, people ARE just dying to get there. Hahaha…hah…heh…heh…okay I'm reaching but I'm preparing for death. Shut up.

My hands tingled a little, and I opened my eyes. The green light that had shot out of Lucius's wand had stopped in my hands. I held it like a little light, and I watched as spirals and lines of green neon lights traveled down my arms, like little cracks.

_Sssshf…_

_Sssffffff….._

_Shuff shuff…_

Sound like peeling onions came from my skin, and my pale skin actually began to _fall off._ I stared in horror as my ivory skin fell like paper to the floor, decorating the black tiles like dead snowflakes.

Like snake scales….

Ew.

Lucius chuckled, and made another motion with his wand. Chains began to curl around me, only to be sucked into my skin, making grey and silver crack down my entire body. He glared, making an angry expression with his mouth, like a snarl. He yanked up his left sleeve, and pressed some sort of tattoo on his upper forearm.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Narcissa practically screamed.

"SHUT UP!"

Narcissa made a small sound of pain, also wrapping her hand around her upper left forearm, seething in what appeared to be pain.

My skin decorated the floor, and it was still falling off with that shuffing sound. I just stared in shock as my once-pale arms showed to be just as white as the Malfoys', if not paler.

Suddenly, Lucius strode up to me, and grabbed a fistful of my hair, shoving my face down to the floor, so I was bending over.

"DRACO! GET ME SOMETHING TO TIE HER UP WITH! Narcissa, go welcome our guests. Now."

They both hurried away, and Lucius shoved my face up to his, until I was standing on my tip-toes, although still much shorter than him. He grinned at me in such a teeth-bared, evil way, it was really a grimace, but with some sort of sadistic joy behind it.

"We're going to find just what the hell you are, you whore."

An elf scurried up to him, holding a bundle of black silk, and Lucius ripped of the silk pajamas I was wearing, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

"Gerfy, dress her."

The bat-eared elf (who really DID look like an elf when I stopped thinking they were human) scrambled up to me, put a small cloak on me, buttoning it up in front. It had a large hood, with a flowy skirt that ended just above my knees, and wide, billowy sleeves that ended at my elbows. The whole thing was flowing and large and not formfitting in any way at all. The elf, Gerfy, hurried away again, and Lucius ripped the hood off my head and fisted my hair again.

"HURRY UP YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" He roared, and Draco came out of his room holding a large chain and lock.

….Why does he have those in his room?

I don't…I don't even want to know.

Draco shackled me up (NOTE THAT I SAID SHACKLED DO NOT CONFUSE THAT WITH SHACKED I AM NOT THAT TYPE OF GIRL) and locked the lock, and Lucius shoved me forwards. I crashed to the floor, hitting my face on the cold stone floor.

I tried to stand back up, only to have Lucius yank me up by my hair and pull me along with him, fairly quickly. I kept tripping on the stairs and hitting my face on the walls.

"You little bitch; can't you even walk down the damn stairs right?" He sneered at me. I glared at him, ferociously no less.

It was 9 in the morning. I had not drunk any coffee. I was tired. I had a bruise the size of CHINA on my effing FACE. And I had so many scrapes and bruises on my legs I probably wouldn't be able to walk on my own for _days_.

He. Is. Pushing. His. Goddamn. Luck.

"Move, whore." He shoved me again, but I quickly found my balance on the stairs' landing, and whirled around to scream at him.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING WHORE !I AM ONLY 15 YEARS OLD I AM STILL A VIRGIN FOR CHRIST' SAKE YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLE! FIRST YOU TRY TO FUCKING KILL ME AND CALL ME A MUGGLE, WHATEVER THE FUCK _THAT_ IS! AND NOW YOU'VE CHAINED ME UP AND ARE SHOVING ME DOWN THE STAIRS LIKE I SHOULD BE ABLE TO MOVE WHEN ITS 9 IN THE FUCKING MORNING I HAVE NOT HAD ANY COFFEE AND I HAVE A HUGE FUCKING BRUISE ON MY FACE! IF YOU PUSH ME ANYMORE, I! WILL! FUCKING! KILL! YOU!"

I screamed so loud, that Draco actually winced and covered his ears, even though he was two flights above us, following slowly and reluctantly.

Lucius barely flinched, only twitching his eye a little. But his ears would probably be ringing for hours, if not days.

"Go down the stairs, wench."

I growled, rolled my eyes, and stomped down the stairs, muttering profanities in Japanese under my breath.

I stepped into the front all, which was much more ominous now that there weren't any candles or people roaming around, just the sound of a fire crackling in the next room. He pushed me through the doorway, and this time I stumbled into a huge, glassy-polished wooden table. I turned to face him, and saw Draco walk in resignedly, then get pushed up the room and into a chair by his father.

I turned again, to look in the opposite direction of the door, up the long table, towards the fireplace. A figure sat at the head of the table, and I couldn't see anything but his silhouette.

Lucius stood, and began to speak.

"This girl, this _muggle_," he spat. There it was, that stupid word that I had no idea what it meant. That was obviously meant to be degrading.

"She is not completely muggle. She saw my son perform a charm, and she got frightened, more scared than a rabbit." I could tell that the douche-bag was smirking.

"Anyway, as I was about to kill this filth, the Killing Curse absorbed into her raised hands. When I attempted to chain her up with a spell, the chains also absorbed into her skin. Which, since then, has been falling off. It's disgusting."

I looked at my arms. It wasn't that gross…it was just like paper…

Okay it is nasty, but HE DOESN'T NEED TO BE SUCH A DICK ABOUT IT.

"Hmmm….intere_s_ting…" whispered the person at the head of the table, his almost silent remark traveling all the way down to me. I heard the odd distinction of his s, drawn out and over-spoken.

"Come closer, girl." Suddenly, my entire body lurched upwards, and without warning I had jumped clear onto the table. The table was 3 feet high, my hands were bound behind my back, and I had several pounds of chains attached to me. There was no way I should have been able to make a move like that. I began to walk down the table towards him, but I had no intention of doing so. I was moving, but not of my own accord.

WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE DOING TO ME WITH THEIR FREAKY MAGIC POWERS?

I came within 5 feet of the table's head, and I stopped. I couldn't budge an inch, no matter how much I tried.

"What i_s_ your name, girl?"

"Tierra Lunis."

"And you are a muggle?"

"I don't know what a muggle is."

"_S_omeone who cannot u_s_e magic, like I can."

"Then I am a muggle…I think."

"You _think_?"

"I absorbed the thing he tried to kill me with. I'm at least a little magical now aren't I?"

The head guy let out a sound somewhere between a growl, hiss, and a laugh. I, and a majority of the table, jumped at the unpleasant assault on our eardrums.

He flicked his wand at me, and a burst of green light shot out from him. I heard a woman's maniacal laugh from my left. "SHE ANNOYED HIM NOW!" she cackled. "Hush, Bellatrix. Shut your mouth." A girl's voice came from the same direction. The green light smashed into my chest, and I heard the _sshf sshf _sound of my skin falling off and onto the table.

"She didn't die!" Came a gasp from my right, an annoying, snivelly, voice, emanating from a small man with a shining hand.

"I have my _s_u_s_pi_ci_on_s_ of who _s_he i_s_…" and I found my self backing down the table as he spoke, until I was in the middle of the table.

He pointed his wand straight at me and said in a firm, yet light, voice, "FLUMINA MEMORIAE"

A blue light flew from the end of his wand, and I didn't try to move, expecting it to sink into my skin like all the other spells and things they said.

I was so wrong.

It slammed into my chest, and I flew through the air, landing on the table and skidding backwards on its glossy surface. A burning sensation flooded through my body, like my blood had become liquid fire. I screamed, and as I did, the burning became a headache so horrible I couldn't see, hear, or feel. I was numb except for the pain in my head. Suddenly, all the hurting went away, and I was sitting up on the table, gasping for air. The chains were gone, broken to pieces beside me by the shining-handed man I had seen earlier.

I looked at him, and I thought, _Wormtail. Pettigrew. Traitor. Friend._

I looked back up the table at Lucius. _Servant. Death Eater. Terrible. Cunning and resourceful._

I turned to look in the direction of the woman who had screamed, my eyes resting on the only grown woman at the entire table. _Bellatrix. Servant. Peer. Witch. Evil. Insane. Blunt. Bitch._

I looked directly ahead of me at the silhouette, who was now standing. I noticed first the snake curled around him. _Nagini. Snake. Horcrux. Forever._

Then I looked at him, the snake-faced man with slits for nostrils, an oddly elongated body, and evil face.

_Voldemort. Master. Forever. Leader. _

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_Father._


	5. A Small Explanation

"Welcome back to your memories, One."

"I am elated to be returned to them, my Father."

I heard gasps echo all along the table, as I stood again. The last of my skin sloughed off, falling like snowflakes. As I stood, my skin shone silver in the firelight, it was so pale. My hair was almost stark-white, much lighter than the Malfoys'.

I walked lightly down the table, jumping off the end, and flipped in the air before landing beside Father. I turned to face the table, but my eyes saw nothing except Draco Malfoy.

_Servant. Underling. Liar. User._

…

_Love. Loving. Caring….Lover? No that wasn't it….._  
>I shook my head back and forth erratically, hitting myself with my hair.<br>"What is the matter, One?"

"The memories are driving me insane."

"Of course. WHITE!"

The girl who had been sitting beside Bellatrix stood emotionlessly. Her long black hair grazed the seat of her chair as she stood, and her black face-paint contrasted with her white irises. She wore a white silk robe like mine, except there was a large black ribbon tied around her waist, making the cloak to seem form-fitting. Her black stockings covered her thin legs, but otherwise she was barefoot. She stepped up onto the table, and I did the same. I walked down the table towards her, and we jumped off the opposite end, onto the floor, heading out of the room.

"Draco. Go with them," said Father.

He shot up straightaway, and all but ran to catch up to us.

"My name is Aveira. Father calls me White. He calls you One. Are you his first attempt for the perfect witch?"  
>The black and white girl spun on her heel to face me, glaring at me with her silvery-white eyes as we stood in the entrance hall. A white like my skin. As I looked down, I realized I was almost the complete opposite of her, all white with black cloak and irises, but no ribbon or stockings.<p>

"I am Tierra. I am One, his first attempt to create the image of female perfection, the equivalent of his perfection in a woman's form."

Draco stared at us, one eyebrow cocked in sarcastic questioning. And I could tell he wanted to laugh at how we were talking to each other.

I turned to glare at him, crossing my arms.

"Shut up, Drake. I can't help that the core of my existence has greater skills in magic that your entire being ever will, no matter how hard you practice."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is."

"Prove it! You don't even have a wand! Even Aveira has a wand, and if she's like you she's just as fake as you."

"Crudus cicatrices." She murmured, and flicked a fairly long black, polished wand at Draco, and he yelled in pain as several scars appeared across his  
>body, healed a bit, and then began to bleed again, the process repeating itself repeatedly.<br>I laughed for the first several minutes, the laid one hand on his forehead.

"Innovacutis."

His wounds healed, and disappeared from his skin.

"How did you do that?"

"If we say it correctly, anything we speak can become a spell." I giggled at his shocked, and awed, expression.

"Or a curse for that matter." Aveira murmured from beside me, where she was standing with her back to us.

Drake opened his eyes wide, and went rigid, staring at her. I snorted, and smacked him upside the head.

"Just don't antagonize her, delinquent."

"I'm not a delinquent."

"Yes you are."

I walked up the stairs, leaving Draco behind, while Aveira trailed beside me, her black appearance clashing with my white one.

"Where are the two of you going?"

"YOUR ROOM, DELINQUENT!"

"I'M NOT A DELINQUENT!"

"SUUUUUUUUUURE!"  
>Aveira and I jumped up each flight of spiraling stairs by leaping on the railings.<br>I opened the door to his room, and twitched my eye at the mess. There was broken glass, piles of books, and spilled coffee all over the floor.

"I messed up his room so bad…I think he's still on the second floor. I'll try and clean up."

I tied up my hair, and stole one of his large t-shirts to wear as a dress. I didn't want to wear that stupid cloak dress.

"Okay."

"Atinterdum!" The class shards of the broken cup and table began to fuse together in a haze of white sparkling clouds, while I held my hands over the two areas. I had to stand on his bed to spread my arms wide enough, and high enough, to cover the space.

I then made all the books stack themselves, but not before I took his "_12 Fail Safe Ways" _book and hid it.

"Evanesco." I murmured, and the book seemed to fade away until it was nothing but an irregularity in the refracting light. I picked it up and set it on the bottom base of his nightstand, hiding it even better.

"Tergeo." The spilt coffee was gone, and I glared at the floor where my coffee had been, because now I was being deprived of coffee.

"I don't understand why you're being so nice to that prat."

I looked over at Aveira, who refused to come any further into Draco's room than floating cross-legged a few feet into his room.

"You look like a genie."

"Shut up. You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't _ask _a question."

"You incessantly revolting…ugh. Why are you cleaning the little prat's room?"

"Because I made the damn mess."

"Doesn't make it your problem. As a perfect example of a witch, you shouldn't stoop to cleaning some failure's son."

"Lucius is a failure?"

"Well of course."

"Why?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I asked…."

"Do I look like I care? Why is his messed up room your problem?"

"Because I have a conscience."

"Over failures? Its obvious you grew up among muggles. You are as spineless and filthy as they." She scoffed, and turned her nose in the opposite direction.

"And, what, Bellatrix was better? I may have grown up with muggles, but at least I didn't grow up psychotic."

"LONGEFUNICULUS!" She screamed, stabbing her wand at me. Several bright silver cord-like strings emitted from the end, speeding at me. I could see how sharp they were, capable of cutting iron. I leaped in the air, barely missing losing my legs to the razor strings. They sliced into the wall behind me, ripping apart Draco's intertwining snake decorations.

"Reparo," I sighed, letting my palm's waved repair the sliced n' diced snakes. I then turned my palm to Aveira, more than a little aggravated. How dare she disrespect the families that had raised me for the last 18 years after Lucius dropped me in the adoption system?

"MORSMEDIA!" My black spinning mass of a curse spit forth from my tongue, emitting from my hands, about to slam into Aveira. She ducked, lying horizontally in the air since she didn't let ago of her floating charm. The black mass slammed into the door behind her, completely incinerating the large wooden and stone door to ashes.

Draco stood less than an inch from the doorway, eyes wide, at my outstretched hand. Aveira whipped her arm backwards to throw another curse, but only ended up hitting Draco in the face. Hard. He fell down on his back as she fell on the floor.

"BOTHERSOME AND IRRITATING LITTLE GIT! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! MORSMED-HEY LET GO OF ME! GET THEM OFF!" I had thrown a blanket on top of her.

I grabbed Draco's hand and began to run, dragging him behind me as I shoot through corridors he didn't even knew exist with ease.

"How do you know the castle so well?"

"Loooooong story!"

I ran into a stairwell, and slid all the way down on the rail, screaming like I'd lost my mind.

At the bottom, I lurched into a bookcase, grabbing Draco by the wrist and practically ripping his arm out of the socket as I turned the bookcase to a hidden room, where I collapsed on a large Black silk bed covered in white comforters and pillows, in all different sizes, shapes, fabrics, and textures.

"Where…where the hell are we?" he panted.

"We're in my old room. Before your dad put me in the muggle adoption system I lived here and this was my room. No one but me and one house-elf, and you now, know where it is, or that it even exists. Although your mother might now, she was never as horrible as Lucius, Narcissa was actually quite nice years ago…..She may have been told that I have a sanctuary in the castle-HEY ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME YOU TWAT?"

He jumped and turned towards me. "Which elf?"

"Ausorisalia. She would always clean the room."

"Ausorisalia? Do you mean Asalia? The old one with big blue-ish green eyes and wears earring thingies made of broken tea-stirring spoons?"

"That's the one."

"Oh she died three years ago."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK IS MY ROOM CLEAN?"

"Mother cleaned it."

"How do you know, delinquent?" I could feel my anger spiking as thoughts of someone invading my cave crossed my mind.

"She always puts a silver pin into the lampshade of any room she's cleaned. This lamp must have hundreds."

I looked over, to see that an old white silk lampshade was covered in tens of hundreds of little silver pins.

"How many are there?"

"How should I know?"

"You pointed out that she left them."

"Doesn't mean I counted them!"

"Fine I'll count them. Ummm…2 thous….Two thousand nine hundred twenty two pins."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU COUNT THEM ALL THAT FAST?"

"I dunno…."

Wait…your room…29922 days is 18 years…how old are you? You don't look eighteen."

"Well, ive been in the system for eighteen years, I was already matured when he ditched me….around nine….so I'm 27, more or less."

"What the hell….i made out with a old chick who's almost thirty yesterday?""

"I'M NOT OLD YOU PRICK! FATHER IS OLD HE'S LIKE 60 OR 70! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN CALLIN ME OLD, BUDDY?" I threw a pillow at his head, actually knocking him over onto the carpeted floor.

My entire room was carpeted, walls, ceiling, floor, doors, all of it. I couldn't stand cold. My bed was just as big as Draco's maybe bigger, with white comforters and dozens of white pillows in every size, shape, texture, and fabric known to man, wizard, beast, and creature.

I had white silk banners on each wall, proclaiming it bright shining silver, "Prima Autem Perfectio," Latin for "First Perfection" what father said was all I needed to know about myself.

There were a thousand books, on every subject scattered throughout my cave, on bookshelves, or stacked precariously wherever they would fit. Suddenly I lit my eyes upon my desk. I literally leapt halfway across my room, almost crashing into Draco as I pounced on a long black wooden box.

My wand.

A blackthorn wand, unyielding, with another vividly unique core like my "sister's." Mine had a core of intertwined dragon heartstring and unicorn hair with a chimera claw.

I wrapped my hand around the core, and a painful, and pleasurable, shock went up my arm, reaching my heart. I passed out almost instantaneously as I snatched my wand.


	6. To Spread Joy and Itching Powder

**OKAY PPLZ! If this wasn't clear before, this is most definitely an AU fic. But it will follow the timeline and actual scenes in the book, to a point. So if you're a total canonist-you're screwed :/ sowwy. Enjoy otherwise **

****Oh..and happy birthday dance to me...just turned thirteen earlier this month. the sixth of august =^.^= sadly, my friend GigglingWoodElf (GO LOOK AT HER STORIES NOW) is the only person im older than...grrr...but shes thirteen now too. Welcome to the age of strange :)****

I mumbled something into my pillow, waking up.

I still had my wand clenched in my hand, and I looked over to see Draco reading a book, lying on his back on my floor.

"You know my bed's softer than the floor right?"

"HOLY SHIT YOU SCARED ME!" He literally jumped a foot in the air, and flung the book in the air. It landed by my bed, which was really just a mattress on the floor.

"Dante's Inferno?" I looked at the book sitting on my floor.

"Really?" picking it up, I tossed it back to him, before rolling back over on my bed.

"Oh yeah. Father says you're getting sorted today. At five I think."

"Naaaaaah…..What time is it?"

"Four fifty three."

"Why didn't you WAKE ME UP YOU PRICK?" I threw another pillow at him, almost taking his head off.

I dove for the clothes, yanked some jeans on, and ran out the bookcase, and was three flights up before I remembered that Draco had no idea how to get from my room to the main part of the house. Turning back around, I slid down the banister and did the bookcase-momentum-slamming-and-flying-into-the-bed bit, and looked to see that Draco had barely stood up yet.

"If you're going to live in a huge castle, you have to move faster."

"I should be moving faster. You are the one who's 27 and OLD."

"Yeah. Cuz 43 isn't old." I rolled my eyes, and then looked at him strangely as he started freaking out.

"What?"

"YOU'RE 43?"

"What? Hell no."

"But you just said-"

"I was joking you twat."

"Oh."

"Now can we go? I have five minutes to get to Lucius's office."

"You know where his office is?"

"Idiot. I lived here for nine years. I know where his office is."

"Oh. Of course."

"NOW CAN WE GO?"

"Sure."

I pushed the bookcase over, and held it while he slipped out, and I jumped out the crack before it smashed shut again.

I started running up the stairs, Draco trailing behind me.

I slid into the main hall, then up the stairs and into Lucius's office.

"Did I get here in time? Your delinquent son didn't tell me until seven minutes until before I needed to get here."

"Delinquent son…I like it."

"Wooooow, Lucius. Hey, Severus."

"Are you referring to them by their first names?" Draco panted incredulously from the doorway.

"Well yeah. I've known them for 27 years, haven't I?"

"Tierra, sit."

"I'd appreciate the word please, Sev."

"My name is not _Sev._"

"Oh shut up." He glared daggers as I plopped into a chair in front of Lucius's desk.

He brought a tattered, old, crappy-ass hat from his robes, and I looked at it questioningly.

"It's the Sorting Hat."

"Oh."

Severus put it on my head, and it sank over my eyes, which annoyed me.

_Ah….Created by He-who-must-not-be-named? Interesting….interesting…_

"Interesting? Really?"

_Why, of course._

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

_You possess courage and strength I see. For a servant of the Dark Lord's you possess much love. And a fondness for muggles? An affinity for the untalented?_

"Shut up, ya dumb hat."

_You are also fairly cunning and sneaky._

"Crappy compliment, hat."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"What?" Draco yelled.

Both Lucius and Severus just looked as confused as fuck.

"How can the actual _invention _of Lord frickin Voldemort produce a _GRYFFINDOR?"_ I screeched.

"I'm not sure, but I will now be taking my leave."

Severus cracked out of the room, and I walked out, and was in my room hiding in less than 5 minutes.

And I stayed there until it was time to go to London and get my school stuff.

I apparated to London on my own, bringing with me a purse filled with galleons, sickles, and knuts from before I was stripped of my memories.

As I cracked right in the middle of Diagon Alley, several witches and wizards jumped in alarm.

I spent maybe an hour running around buying stuff, and then apparating back into the manor, right into my room so I wouldn't have to see anyone.

If Gryffindors are so brave, why am I so scared to face Father or Draco or Aveira?

Is Aveira even IN Hogwarts?

I guess I'll find out sooner or later.

Sighing, I picked up a book from the hundreds scattered in my cave, and fell on my bed. I tried reading to curb my loneliness, but it wasn't exactly working.

"I SERIOUSLY NEED A PET!" I yelled, throwing my book hard at the ceiling.

"…I seriously need some anger management therapy…."

I woke up on September first, groaning as the light shining through my windows blinded me. I turned to stare at the clock propped against my carpeted wall.

"HOLY SHIT FUCK ITS TEN FUCKING THIRTY?"

I shot up in the air, and yanked on a robe as I started dashing around my room, putting textbooks, uniforms, money, my broom, quills, parchment, and other stuff as I rushed around.

When I finally slammed my trunk shut, it was 10:41 and I still needed to get dressed. I put on some knee-length tights, a white skirt, black tank top, and purple shirt, along with the white-gold necklace I never took off.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and groaned.

It was already 10:45 and I still had the complexion of a sheet of paper and the spider web hair.

"Obscuracutis." I closed my eyes, and rested my hands on my face. I slowly lat my hands travel down my arms, up and down my legs, and across my stomach as I lifted up my shirt. When I opened my eyes, I was still pale, but not in a way that made me look like I was a piece of paper or a sheet of paper. More like a doll. It was weird, like before Lucius tried to kill me a week and a half ago.

I murmured another spell for my hair, changing it from white to a tawny blonde, then my eyes from stark black to a dark blue. I looked in the mirror, and was a little upset at how…_normal_ I looked. Like I had when I lived with the muggles. I sighed, then turned to look at the clock again.

"SHIT TEN FIFTY FIVE!"

I made a mad dive for my trunk, clutching my wand in one hand and the trunk handle in the other. With a crack, I was standing right beside Platform 9. I hefted the trunk up long enough to stumble through the brick column then let it hit the floor with a loud thunk as I fell on the other side.

I yanked it through the crowd of parents and their kids, trying my best to heave the damn thing onto the scarlet train, disrupting the 9 ¾ Platform with a loud, scraping, _ka—tunk _sort of sound, earning glares from several people. As I heaved the god—forsaken trunk through the corridor, I saw Draco laughing with a bunch of his friends in a compartment full of Slytherins. I could tell, because most of them had already changed into their uniforms, even though the train hadn't even started to move yet. I saw Aveira lying down across his and some other guy's lap, her head in the dark-skinned boy's lap. Through the door I heard her laugh sadistically, as I stared wide-eyed. She was NEVER this nice. And she wasn't wearing face-paint, but I could tell she had darkened her skin just like I had, and had turned her eyes green instead of white. I growled low, and began to walk down the corridor again when Aveira's eyes met mine. She glared icily at me, and I saw the dark-skinned guy's and Draco's eyes flicker towards me.

"Blaise, bring her in here." She said.

The dark-skinned boy stood up and made his way to the sliding door, but as soon as he opened it I hexed him.

"DOLORE ACULEATUM!" His body twitched as he felt the pain of thousands of wasps stinging him on every inch of his body as my hex took effect. Aveira flicked her wand at him, and he rubbed his forearm furiously, the stinging sensation slowly slipping away. I glared at the two of them, and then flushed as I saw Draco staring at me. I whipped around, and started down the hallway again.

I pulled the trunk behind me down the length of the train, stopping in one of the last compartments. It was empty besides one girl who had an appearance pale enough to rival my authentic one, with hair almost as white as mine, and skin as white but thinner, so thin that I could see her delicate blue veins in her wrists and neck.

"Excuse me, but may I sit in here?"

She looked at me and nodded, and I smiled at her, more out of the pure laughter that flooded my head as I saw her large swirly glasses than of gratefulness. I hefted my trunk up into the rack, and sat down across from her, pulling my legs up into the seat and beginning to read a book.

"All the other compartments are full. We have to sit in here. Hey, Luna."

I looked up to see a small group of people standing in the doorway, led by a girl with a sheet of long, flame-red hair. Behind her stood a gangly black-haired guy and another taller guy who was holding a cactus thing and a toad.

"Sure." Luna said, softly in her sing-song, whispery voice, even though the red-head hadn't really _asked _if they could sit in here.

They all sat down after storing their stuff away, the red head and guy with the cactus on the left of me, the black—haired one next to Luna. I went back to my book as they resumed a conversation, only listening close enough to pick up their names and the fact that they were in Gryffindor.

After about half an hour, I was pulled from a world of werewolves (Blood and Chocolate is a great book) as a foul smell permeated the small room. I easily recognized the smell, and without even looking up asked a question that cut through Luna and Ginny's laughter.

"What idiot poked the Mimblus Mimbletonia?"

"…How did you know he poked it? You weren't listening were you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I wasn't listening. I only listened for five minutes, and all I got out of that was your names. But that thing has a very specific stench, if you haven't noticed."

I looked at Harry, who was drenched in the stinking, slimy, liquid.

"Sorry, but you're going to stink for a while. _Tergeo!_" Most of the gunk disappeared, but a lot was still soaked into his shirt, hair, and pants. Neville suddenly dived under his seat to look for his toad, Trevor I think, and the compartment door thunked open.

A very pretty Asian girl stood in the doorway, looking at Harry.

"Harry, why don't you come sit with us. You don't have to sit with these…people…." She trailed off, her eyes ghosting over all the people in the compartment with distaste, except me, whom she glared at with jealousy.

"Sorry, Cho…But no…"

"Cho, stop glaring at me. If I'm the only one who looks normal in here, it's because I've been spacing out fantasizing about the best way to blow up the school, and refraining from joining in on their conversation."

I turned to look out the window, and began muttering to myself, stuff I made up on the spot, about C4 and the flammability of the tar in the bricks. She got a horrified expression on her face, as did the girls behind her, and she slammed the door shut and hurried off.

"That was brilliant." Harry said, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Thanks."

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry." I shook his hands, and made a questioning look as he looked at _me _in slight confusion.

"What?"

"You didn't look at my scar."

"…Well I already know you have one, it's not like I have to double check."

"It's just…most people do, look at my scar I mean."

"Well I'm not most people."

"Obviously."

I turned back to my book to read, when the compartment door slid open again.

"Did we hear someone saying that-"

"They were planning to blow up the castle? Before us-"

"Because that's our job."

I glared at the door in annoyance to see two redheaded twins standing next to each other, leaning n either side of the doorway.

"Yes, I did, and if you don't shut up, your dorm is going first."

"Fred, George, this is..umm….what's your name again?" Ginny asked.

"Tierra. Tierra Dianne."

"Well, Tierra, We're Fred…" one of the twin grabbed my hand, kissed it, and swung me around in some sort of tango dip thing.

"And George." The second kissed me on the cheek, and spun me around, and pulled me back into some sort of hug thing, with my back to him. I pushed away from him, and pulled my wand out of Fred's pocket, dropping the one in my pocket on the floor, where it promptly transformed into a rubber chicken with a puff of smoke.

"I'm not easy to fool, you gingers."

"Oooh….tricky."

"We likey."

George picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, and Fred proceeded to grab my trunk and carry it out the door, with George following.

"Where are the two of you taking me?" I said, squirming around so that I wasn't looking behind us anymore, but rather at the ceiling. I resignedly turned back over, which was infinitely more comfortable.

"Back to our compartment."

"…You better carry me the whole way. I'm not walking for shit, kidnappers."

They twins laughed, and George set me down for a second, and I was about to yell at him before he motioned for me to get on his back.

"What? I don't feel like carrying you on my shoulder anymore."

"Fine." I climbed on his back, and he put his hands on my legs to hold me up.

"Move your hands in any direction other than closer to my feet and I will kill you."

He laughed loudly, and I saw Fred almost drop my trunk he was laughing so hard. I laughed along with them as they slid open another compartment door, as Fred put my trunk on the rack. George put me in the middle of the bench, and the twins sat on either side of me. Across from us sat a black guy, with dreads and a Gryffindor uniform.

"This is Lee Jordan, our business partner-"

"And sales associate."

"One, that's pretty much the same thing, two, nice to meet you, Lee." I stuck out my hand to shake his, but ended up having to grab his wrist and force his palm up.

"That's a no-no, Lee, honey." I pulled a mini-shocker off of his middle finger, and suddenly yanked him forward and stuck it to his forehead, causing him to get a shock and fall to the floor.

The twins were guffawing, and I smiled hugely. He sat up on the floor incredulously.

"How come we've never seen you around before? You're way too old to be a first year."

"I'm new. A fifth year. Gryffindor."

"Well, new fifth-year Gryffindor, how would you like to spread some joy and itching powder?"

"Huh?"

"He said, will you help us spread joy-"

"And itching powder?"

"Umm..sure?"

"It means you'll help us kick-start their business, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Joke Shop? Totally! Please tell me you have explosives."

"Yes, in fact we do."

"AWESOME! But shouldn't we be changing into our uniforms soon? Everyone seems to be wearing them…." I looked out the compartment window, where all of the passing students had on robes and ties.

Turning back around, I saw mischievous looks on all of the boys' faces.

"Oh hell no."

"Oh come on. We always change together!" whined Lee.

"Yeah. A Weasley isn't shy-"

"Especially our boisterous girls. Haven't you MET Ginny?"

"Yes. But last time I checked, I wasn't a ginger, and neither is he-HEY!"

George cracked an egglike thing on my head, and I could feel a cold shiver running down my back. Whatever it was had turned my hair red.

"Now you're a ginger."

"Shut up!" I grabbed my uniform out of my trunk, standing on top of the bench. I ran out of the compartment, throwing the Petrificus totalus curse at the twins as the playfully tried to grab me. Laughing, I ran down the corridor, into a tiny little bathroom at the very end of the hall, where I changed quickly. The gold of my tie almost matched my hair completely, and I blushed as I remembered how I had run away and hid.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head, and ran back to Fred and George's compartment. They were already pretty much changed, except Fred was still adjusting his tie and George hadn't started buttoning his shirt yet. I pointed my wand at George, and suddenly a tattoo of a unicorn scrawled on his chest, and he began strutting around the room, showing it off.

"Fred, George-…..what the hell is that?" asked another ginger, who was looking in the room along with a bushy brunette.

"This, Ronnie, the ickle prefect, is my totally awesome (**A/N I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!) **unicorn tattoo."

"….Why do you have one?"

"Why do you want one? I think a pygmy puff would be most appropriate."

I busted out laughing, imagining the blushing ginger with a baby Puffskein on his body..

"Who's she?"

"I'm….im Tierra…Pleased to meet me." I was still breathless, leaning against Fred for support.

"You're new."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"That made Lee and Fred laugh even more, while George tried to button his shirt, his attempts being thwarted as I kept making the buttons not fit in thee little holes. He snatched my wand and quickly buttoned up his shirt before giving it back.

I stood up again, and reached out to shake hands with Ron, which he did cautiously.

"What?"

"I don't trust their friends with touching any part of me."

"If I was gonna rape you…I WOULD DO IT NOW!" On impulse, I grabbed him, and swung him in a tango dip, then smacked my hand over his mouth, and hexed him quickly with a tickling charm. It was a weird one, so it couldn't be undone quickly. The train came to a halt, and I grabbed my trunk and walked out with Fred, George, and Lee, leaving Ron and his brunette friend in the compartment, where he was laughing like a mad man.

"Nice job with the tickle charm." Fred remarked.

"Thanks."

"Here let's get in this one, its empty." Lee said, pointing towards a carriage drawn by a couple of thestrals. I began to pet one, then stopped when I realized the others couldn't see them, and I probably looked insane.

"Okay one sec." I followed them in, once again sitting between Fred and George instead of next to Lee where I would have a respectable amount of personal space. In the dark carriage, I quickly cast a spell, muffling my giggles as we rode towards the huge, looming castle.


End file.
